darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Shiryou Kattami
Leader of the Ashen Wings Appearance Shiryou does not slouch or hunch over as typical of other undead, but stands straight and tall. As with all Death Knights, his eyes bear the sharp wintery hue of the Scourge-tainted. Surprisingly young, Shiryou could have been no older than eighteen when he died. Tan skin is tough and leathery rather than rotting, the features well enough preserved, black hair cascading down his back to a length of almost three feet. He might even be considered handsome (by Forsaken standards…) were it not for the scars - one cutting across the bridge of his nose, the other straight down the left side of the face through the eye - and the sullen glare that forms his usual expression. There's a sharp point to his ears that a careful observer might spot. He wears his Runeblade always upon his back, the sword carefully bound with black cloth. Frozen white mist constantly drips from it, but only from the middle of the blade, strangely enough. The armour is kept to the same high standard that he keeps himself; polished and oiled to remain in pristine condition. It's not unusual to see a faint layer of rime upon the armour, particularly on the joints. Background Little is known of Shiryou, and he prefers to keep it that way. What is certain, from manners, accent and what little he does reveal, is that that he was once of Lordaeron. Whatever occurred in those days to render him a Forsaken has lent him an almost fanatical hatred of the Scourge. There is little mercy one affiliated with them can hope for from Shiryou. Before he became a Death Knight, he was a warlock, and still Forsaken. Yet events conspired that would see him travel to Northrend, and return as one of the Scourge's champions. Oddly, he seems indifferent at being one of the Ebon Blade; if anything, those who knew him before would say he was...well, happier. He is loyal to Highlord Mograine, and although he has his own priorities, he is still very much a Knight of the Ebon Blade and would gladly return to their side to aide them if needed. The events of Wrath Gate were what truly galvanised Shiryou into action. Having had very little trust in the Forsaken to begin with, after the betrayal of Angra'thar he broke completely away from the politics of the undead completely to form his own faction. They became known as the Ashen Wings. Personality Shiryou is an oddly 'human' Forsaken, careful to distance himself from the stereotypical acts of the Forsaken. Aloof from others, he is a quiet, austere presence, ever holding back until suitably riled. Unfortunately for him, Shiryou's temper is easily riled indeed. It's not difficult to work him into a rage when one knows the buttons to push. He bears a strong passion for the causes he dedicates himself to, and serves them with unswerving loyalty. Oddly, Shiryou bears little hatred for the Alliance, and tries to advocate peace at any opportunity he can get. Category:Characters